


Stay

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: After a fight Sherlock got depressed and he thinks about the possibility of committing suicide...again.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For more follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

" _-stay_."  
Sherlock was on the rooftop of Bart's, for the second time in his life. He looked at the city, his beautiful London, one final look at that city. " _This time there is no backup."_ -Said, Sherlock, with some tears in his blue eyes. For him, there was no reason to stay alive.  
He remembered the fight, 2 days ago, the way of his future action, " _GO AWAY" "YOU ARE MAKING ME WATCH WHILE YOU DESTROY YOURSELF WITH ALL YOUR DRUGS AND YOUR BULLSHIT, YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOU!" "WHY YOU JUST DON'T STOP FUCKING OTHER PEOPLE'S LIFE?!" "WHY YOU JUST DON'T..."-_ John stop talking suddenly  
" _Why I just don't what? Die?"_ -answered Sherlock  
" _Fuck you, I don't want to see you anymore"_ -John was talking seriously, Sherlock could listen to the anger in his voice, he took his coat and left the flat, now there he is, the rooftop, again.  
Sherlock took a deep breath, stepped up in the edge, he opened his arms letting the wind get into his coat, he was ready to receive the death, like an old friend.  
Two arms surround his waist, pulling him off the left, it was a short body, it was...- _" John?"_ -asked Sherlock -  
" _Stay" "please I beg you"-_ Sherlock recognises the voice, it was John, Sherlock was on the floor, while John was hugging him, In the air, you could hear some whispers and promises and lots of apologies.

-" _Stay" "don't do that to me" "not again."_

 


End file.
